communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Help:Afbeeldingen weergeven
Dit artikel bedekt over hoe je afbeeldingen weergeeft op een Wiki. Elke gebruik kan afbeeldingen uploaden op een Wiki - zie voor hulp en hoe het te doen. Simpel afbeelding invoeren De normale methode van afbeeldingen toevoegen aan een pagina is de volgende code: thumb|Omschrijving hier Dit produceert een afbeelding die rechts 'zweeft' op de pagina. Op dit artikel, zal de tabel van inhoud erdoor naar beneden gedrukt worden (door ontwerp) - maar wanneer er niets is naast de tekst, zal de afbeelding direct ernaast verschijnen. Meer geavanceerde afbeelding weergeef technieken De meest basis syntax voor het weergeven van een afbeelding is Bestand:Bestandnaam.jpg. Additionele parameters kunnen toegevoegd worden tussen pijp ("|") karakters, inclusief: * frame - plaatst een frame om de afbeelding zonder zijn grootte aan te passen. De originele groote wordt gebruikt. Schalen werkt niet wanneer |frame| is gebruikt. * thumb - maakt een gereduceerde-grootte thumbnail afbeelding, in een frame. * ##px - specifeerd de gewenste grootte van de afbeelding in pixels. (## staat in voor de grootte, bijvoorbeeld 10). **Houd er rekening mee dat het normaal het beste is voor MediaWiki om hem automatisch afbeeldingen en thumbnails te laten schalen om aan de de gebruiker's voorkeuren en scherm grootte voorkeuren te voldoen; hard-coding afbeelding groottes kunnen niet gewild gedrag vertonen in sommige resoluties. * omschrijving - de laatste parameter in de afbeelding syntax is gebruikt om een omschrijving in een thumbnailed of framed afbeelding te geven. Omschrijvingen kunnen links en andere bevatten. Code voorbeelden Bestand:Bestandnaam.jpg Omschrijving hier frame thumb|60px|Omschrijving hier Zie ook: Wikipedia:Uitgebreide afbeelding syntax. Voorbeelden in actie Notes over afbeeldingen herschalen Wanneer de schaal optie gebruikt is, kan de MediaWiki een downsized afbeelding thumbnails genereren, wat de kwaliteit van de thumbnail verbeterd. Maar, MediaWiki genereerd geen upscaled afbeeldingen, dus als je de afbeelding groter maakt dan de originele grootte, zal Kan ik de plaats van de afbeelding veranderen als de afbeelding een omschrijving heeft? Laten we zeggen dat je iets als dit wil: Dit is de tekst............ Afbeelding hier met een omschrijving! Dit is de tekst................ De afbeelding syntax "none" is nutteloos in dit geval omdat je ook een omschrijving wil. Momenteel is er geen afbeelding-relateerde syntax die hiermee kan helpen, maar je kan de volgende code of sjabloon gebruiken om het te doen: plaats net odner de afbeelding (dit wordt soms vervangen op Wiki's met het sjabloon of The image syntax "none" is useless in this case because you want to use caption too. Voorbeeld code Dit is de tekst............ thumb|left|Opmerking is hier! Meer tekst................ Resultaat Dit is de tekst............ thumb|left|Opmerking is hier! Meer tekst................ Kan ik veel afbeeldingen tegelijk weergeven? Een makkelijke manier om veel afbeeldingen te weergeven is d.m.v. een gallery. Je kan de titel van de gallery ("caption"), het aantal rijen ("perrow") en afbeelding grootte veranderen. Voorbeeld: Voorbeeld.jpg Voorbeeld.jpg|Opmerking Voorbeeld.jpg| kan gebruikt worden in gallerij omschrijvingen. produceert: Voorbeeld.jpg Voorbeeld.jpg|Opmerking Voorbeeld.jpg| kan gebruikt worden in gallerij omschrijvingen. Vierkante haken kunnen alleen gebruikt worden voor links toe te voegen binnen omschrijvingen. Omschrijvingen zijn optioneel. Afbeeldingen zijn gescheiden door witregels. Kan ik afbeeldingen linken naar artikels? Ja, d.m.v. de nieuwe link= syntax geïntroduceerd in MediaWiki 1.14. De volgende zijn allemaal toegestane gebruiken van de link mogelijkheid: link=Artikel link=w:c:diablo link=http://www.xyz.com link=Categorie:Naam Dit kan je het best gebruiken voor navigatie afbeeldingen, zoals die gezien bij de ronde afbeeldingen hier. Note, deze techniek werkt alleen met niet-geframde/niet-gethumbnailde afbeeldingen. Image licensing What image licenses are acceptable on Fandom? Freely licensed images (such as cc-by or cc-by-sa) or public domain images are strongly preferred on Fandom. Use the tool to search for and import such images from Flickr for use on your wiki. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. Copyright information must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image. Hoe specifeer ik de licentie? Alle afbeeldingen moeten een tag toegevoegd hebben aan de Afbeelding omschrijving pagina, waarin de licentie staat waaronder ze vallen. Bijvoorbeeld, typen op een afbeelding geeft iets als dit: Zie voor details. Kan ik extern gehoste afbeeldingen gebruiken? Terwijl er wat uitzonderingen zijn, extern gehoste afbeeldingen kunnen normaal niet weergeven worden op Fandom. Zie a.u.b. de pagina over . Kan ik video's en andere bestanden uploaden? Als ze niet een schending van copyright zijn, mag je video en geluidsbestanden opslaan, maar er is een groote-per-bestand limiet van 5MB, dus grote bestanden kunnen een probleem zijn. Alternatief kan je ook opgeslagen op YouTube (en bepaalde andere sites) direct op jouw Wiki pagina's. Het is aangeraden dat je bestanden die te groot zijn voor locale upload upload naar een andere site, en de link naar ze geeft. Bijvoorbeeld, je kan de Wikimedia commons gebruiken als het bestand ook handig zou zijn voor een Wikimedia project (zoals Wikipedia, of sites als Ourmedia. Hoe voeg ik een logo toe aan mijn Wiki? kunnen het logo van een wiki veranderen door een nieuwe afbeelding over Bestand:Wiki.png te uploaden. Daarbij, kan het favicon (het icoon naast de URL in de browser's adres bar, en gebruikt in veel toolbars en bookmark/favorieten lijst) ook verandert worden door een nieuw bestand te uploaden over Bestand:Favicon.ico. Het is aangeraden dat administrators deze beestanden beschermen tegen niet-geautoriseerde veranderingen. Voor details over logo afbeeldingen, zie en . Zie ook * * *Fandom Auteursrecht be:Даведка:Выявы/вікітэкст de:Hilfe:Bilder/Wikitext ja:ヘルプ:ファイルのアップロード/ウィキテキスト pl:Pomoc:Wyświetlanie obrazów ru:Справка:Изображения/викитекст uk:Довідка:Зображення/вікітекст